crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanji Vinsmoke
Sanji Vinsmoke (サンジ・ヴィンスモーク, Sanji Vinsumōku), most commonly known by his moniker "Black Foot" Sanji (黒脚のサンジ, Kuro Ashi no Sanji), is a fictional character and protagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is a pirate and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, the former sous chef of Baratie, and the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, thus making him a prince of the Germa Kingdom. He first meets the pirates when they arrive at his mentor's restaurant at sea, Baratie. He feeds a pirate who was refused food from other chefs at the restaurant. His act of kindness leads to a forceful takeover by the heartless pirate, Don Krieg. After a grueling struggle to defend Baratie, Sanji leaves the nest with his mentor's blessings and joins as the crew's chef. He is officially the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join, doing so at the end of the Baratie Arc. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. He is one of the Monster Trio in the crew, alongside Luffy and Zolo. His mentor is a former pirate named Zeff who had been with Sanji since childhood. When he was child, Zeff and his crew raided the ship Sanji was working on for loot. They were both shipwrecked by a storm and stranded on an isolated island. Zeff damaged his leg whilst saving Sanji from drowning and gave the child whatever food rations they had. Driven to desperation by his eventual hunger, Sanji plotted to kill Zeff for the mysterious bag he had beside him. He is shocked to learn it is actually treasure and that Zeff ate his own whittled leg to keep Sanji alive. Though they were shortly after saved by a passing boat, the unlikely duo share and connect with the same dream of one day finding the rumored chef's paradise, Great Blue, a legendary sea filled with delicacies of where all four seas meet, East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue, along with their wildlife. By leaving the Baratie behind him ten years later, Sanji promises to someday fulfill the wish for him and Zeff. He has a bounty of 177,000,000 Berries, which is only valid if captured alive, per the request of his father. "Welcome to the Restaurant. Got a reservation?" :—Sanji Vinsmoke. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Eric Vale (English), Hiroaki Hirata (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Christine Auten (English), Ikue Otani (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Originally from the North Blue. Former #2 sous-chef of the Ocean-Going Sea Restaurant "Baratie", the Bistro of the Brine. Under Baratie’s owner and master chef Zeff, he trained his cooking skills and leg attacks. He has a foul mouth but more than earns his keep as the Straw Hat Pirates' chef. 1st class cook with a heart. He has a weakness for ladies, and will not hurt one even if she is his enemy. Falls madly in love with beautiful women - has his heart broken often as he breaks eggs. To fulfill his dream is to find and discovering the point at which all sea ingredients can be found in the legendary "Great Blue," a part of the ocean where every possible sea creature is found, he joined Luffy in his adventures to the Grand Line. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford he trained in fighting and cooking in the Kamabakka Kingdom. This experience was a "boiling pit" for Sanji, but amid the torment he did learned Haki and acquire the New Crazy Karate 99 Vital Recipes. Appearance Sanji is slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye rarely been seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. It was seen throughout the series (although usually very briefly and/or most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end; both resemble the numeral 6. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zolo, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare or brief occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen, the spiral was never witnessed. Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, turquoise, or black, with or without pinstripes. His outfit changes on a more frequent basis than most of the crew. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Outfits During the Drum Island Arc, he wore a brown coat with furry outlining. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore blue jacket-like attire suited for the desert in addition to orange sunglasses. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. During the Davy Back Fight Arc, he wore a lavender shirt with a blue tie. During the Water 7 Arc, he did not wear a suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a darker lavender shirt with a red tie. During the Straw Hats' separation, Sanji was coerced into dressing as a typical queer, complete with a wig and heavy makeup, though reverts to his usual outfit and appearance sometime after that. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Black Foot Style. These shoes are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them as shown in his fight against Kuroobi. Post-Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. Sanji's neck has gotten thicker as well, similar to Luffy and Zolo. He has grown taller, and therefore remains nearly the exact same height as Zolo. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. Outfits In Punk Hazard, he wears a full black three-piece suit. While on Punk Hazard, Kin'emon used his unnamed Devil Fruit ability to give Sanji a double-breasted coat for the cold, as he was trapped in Nami's body because of Law Trafalgar. During the Dressrosa Arc, Sanji first wore a white dress shirt which he wore untucked, with a black tie, black trousers and a black, pinstriped waistcoat. Upon going incognito into Acacia, he wore a black double breasted suit, with a white shirt with the top button undone. In the anime he wears a blue tie as well. He also wore black glasses and a fake white beard and mustache. After being injured by Doflamingo, Sanji wore bandages around his chest and wore his shirt and suit jacket unbuttoned and over his shoulders. After arriving on Zou, he sported a pair of sunglasses (with his hair still covering one of the glasses) an orange leather jacket, yellow trousers and a small backpack. He also slightly trimmed his beard. Later, he wore a black fur-trimmed coat over a dress shirt, and a beaded necklace. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, he wears a white, frilled dress shirt befitting the local style of clothing in Totto Land, as well as his usual black dress pants and shoes. He keeps the collar of the shirt upturned and the first few buttons undone. Once he departed with his family to attend the wedding, he was also clad in a red, single-shoulder royal cape held together with a golden chain and clasp. In addition, his wrists are each fitted with a gold exploding wristlet (later revealed to be fakes), and his face is discretely covered by a transparent hi-tech mask given to him by his sister, in order to work away the facial swelling he received during a violent confrontation with his brothers. * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Grey-Blue * Age: 19 (debut), 21 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 2nd * Height: 177 cm (5' 9 1/2"; debut), 180 cm (5'11"; after timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Sanji_Vinsmoke_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Full_Body.png|Sanji, after 2 year timeskip. Background Personality Like Zolo, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Zolo at times. Unlike Zolo, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Sanji's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most characters (Luffy). In fact, a running gag has appeared since Sanji's fight with Jabra, during which he stated that when he gets angry, he "heats up". After this fight, when Sanji gets particularly angry at a villain, he appears to burst into flames. This occurs against both Absalom and Duval, though the latter example appears only in the anime. It is also seen when Luffy states he is friends with Hancock Boa, a beautiful woman, when she appears to prevent a navy ship from sinking the Thousand Sunny. Though Sanji seems like one of the more hardened members of the crew, he does not object to acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing with the more immature members of the crew (Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook), or acting childishly excited in certain situations (like when they first visited Skypiea). He is also one of those who believes that afro's give power. He has a habit of separating himself from everyone else, such as times like: * When Luffy, Usopp, and Carue were fighting Mr. 3, Miss Golden Week, Mr. 5, and Ms. Valentine Sanji got back to Merry Go and found Mr. 3's hide-out instead, fooling Crocodile to think he is Mr. 3. * When Mr. 2 Bon Clay came on board Merry Go, Sanji wasn't there, making him the only member left of the Straw Hat Pirates whose identity was not known to Crocodile. * When he and Usopp were going to save Nami from Eneru, he took a detour first to destroy the inside of Eneru's Ark. * In Water 7 he leaves the group after finding Robin Nico and is not seen until the Puffing Tom's departure. * When everyone else was fighting the two hundred captains at Enies Lobby, he went to close the Gates of Justice instead. * In Punk Hazard, he leaves the group of Straw Hat pirates in order to save Tashigi from Vergo. He does admit that he is not perfect. He convinced Usopp to let him fight Jabra, because of their differences in abilities. He admitted that he was stronger than Usopp in terms of physical strength, that they both had things they could not do and things they could do and because of that, they can help each other. Sanji is also able to think one step ahead (especially during dangerous situations) before anyone else does making him quite clever. A suitable example would be when Robin Nico was captured by the CP9, he somehow knew (or was able to deduce) that the CP9 were going to take Robin to the station. He was seen at the station hiding before the CP9 even got there. When these events go as he planned, he has a habit of saying 'Bingo!'. He is very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive and beautiful woman he sees, thus earning him the nickname "pervy-chef". In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. Since, and a while after, returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations. This is often problematic in his fighting as he cannot attack female opponents as he would rather die than hurt them (though that does not mean he will not resort to blocking their attacks). He even went out of his way when he sensed that Tashigi was crying, simply to protect her from Vergo, despite her being a navy officer. All of this is apparently the result of a strict upbringing. Conversely, Sanji is very abrasive and insulting to many other males throughout the series. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, this trait has not been noted by others. He tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "Prince of Idiot Kingdom" by Zolo, prompting Sanji to attack him). One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years ago, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved on the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy and Natsu). It has been dictated on many occasions that Sanji puts the quality of food before everything that is not vital, even his instant infatuation with any woman he sees. A strong example of this was shown in the anime-only G8 Arc, where he snapped out of an infatuation with Jessica after she questioned his culinary skills, and demonstrated his superiority (but when she recognized his skills and told him he was welcome in the kitchen, his infatuation returned). This is precisely why Sanji, in his first appearance, proceeded to beat Fullbody. He also is shown to fully believe that anyone who wishes for food should be given food, be it a customer or a criminal, such as giving the starving Ghin food despite the other chefs refusing to serve him. During his time on Momoiro Island, Sanji showed his resentment to putting on a dress and losing his manhood. He bluntly declared to Ivankov that he is a man among men who was born to love the ladies and not to be friends with them. To this end, Sanji resisted becoming a queer for two long years. After two years of living with only queers, Sanji was overwhelmed in the presence of beautiful women. Whenever he saw one, he was instantly infatuated with them and put on a extremely perverted face. He was also plagued by uncontrollable nose bleeds, which alarmed most of his crewmates when he had a really massive one and flew outside of the coated ship. As a running gag, when he saw overwhelming beauties like Hancock Boa or Princess Shirahoshi for the first time, he instantly turned to stone, but after recovering from the latter situation, he went back to the way he was around women prior to the timeskip. Zolo later addressed Sanji by a new nickname "Nose Bleed" during the battle against the New Merman Pirates, something that usually angers Sanji. When Sanji's heart was placed in Nami's body during the Punk Hazard Arc by Law Trafalgar, Sanji was so overexcited by this that it angered Nami due to his perverted behavior and it also caused him to have nose bleeds while inside her body. Since a young age, Sanji has a habit of saying "crap" or "crappy" when describing something. While the Japanese word for feces, "kuso", is not specifically an expletive, Sanji's manner of speech makes the term sound brash. For example, he might call a person he especially does not like a "shitty bastard" or something along those lines (such as his personal nickname for Zeff, "crappy geezer"), but he also described something pleasant to him, like being alone with Nami, as "shitty fantastic" and "the crappy best". Sanji appears to have some fear or aversion to insects. During the crew's search for the South Bird, he continually backed away from the various insects in the forest to the point he was afraid to touch them. Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Nami ** Zolo Roronoa ** Usopp ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook * Gaimon * Johnny * Yosaku * Vivi Nefeltari * Karoo * Kureha * Whitebeard Pirates ** Trace D. Portgaz * Nebra Nefeltari * Cricket Mombran * Hatchan * Camie * Rayleigh Silvers * Kuja ** Hancock Boa * Ivankov Emporio * Jimbei * Fukaboshi Family * Vinsmoke Family ** Judge Vinsmoke (father) ** Sora Vinsmoke (mother; deceased) ** Reiju Vinsmoke (oldest sister) ** Ichiji Vinsmoke (oldest brother) ** Niji Vinsmoke (older brother) ** Yonji Vinsmoke (younger brother) * Drip (imposter counterpart) Neutral * Ghin Rivals * Zolo Roronoa Enemies * Krieg Pirates ** Krieg * Arlong * Wapol * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino * Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Eneru * Foxy * Lucci Rob * Moria Gecko * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Demalo Black ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou Abilities and Powers Sanji is one of the crew's top three fighters (despite not having one of the top three bounties, which Luffy, Zolo and then Usopp takes). While Luffy and Zolo usually fight the strongest and second strongest enemies respectively, Sanji usually ends up fighting with the enemy considered the third strongest; the only exceptions being in Punk Hazard and Dressrosa as Sanji fought far stronger opponents. Sanji is the only member of the crew who does not utilize weapons or Curséd Fruits in combat, relying instead on a martial arts combat style that centers on his leg power. Although Sanji and Zolo would usually let their rivalry impede their fighting performances, they have proven to be a near-unstoppable force if they agree to cooperate for the battle, as seen when they instantly turned the tables against the Groggy Monsters. As a member of the infamous Vinsmoke Family, Sanji was raised and trained from an early age (along with the rest of his siblings) in the ways of warfare and combat. Like his siblings, he also received genetic enhancements from his father, designed to endow him with superhuman abilities. However, due to his mother's intake of a counter-drug, Sanji's genetic modifications were neutralized, thus preventing him from receiving these modifications, and was born as a normal human. Consequently, he could not keep up with his siblings, and his strength did not rise from such training. Presumably, Sanji did not keep up the Germa training, but gained and adapted to a different style of combat through Zeff. As a former prince of the Germa Kingdom, it can be implied that Sanji would have had the same political and military power possessed by the rest of his family. However, due to his decision to renounce his title and status as a royal (as well as his father's decision to cast him out of the family), Sanji has willingly given up any and all claims to these kinds of advantages. Despite this, it has been shown that he still retains political authority over the Germa Kingdom's subjects; during his childhood, the rest of the kingdom treated him with the same respect as they treated the rest of his family (despite his family's own poor treatment of him), and upon his return to the kingdom after 13 years, they continue to do so. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Although Sanji is primarily known for his incredible leg strength, the rest of his body is shown to be just as superhumanly strong and durable, including his arms, which enables him to use an array of handstands, for his fighting style, which makes him much more versatile in certain combat situations. In an SBS, Oda stated that Sanji's kicking power is 21 Bats (the power to break 21 wooden bats in one kick). As this information was given prior to the time-skip, it is possible that Sanji's kicking power would now exceed this. "Blueno, don't underestimate that guy! He doesn't have a Bounty... But he's likely one of their main fighters!!" :—Kaku on Sanji's strength. Sanji has incredible superhuman physical strength. In Little Garden, he hauled a dead Spinosaurus though the jungle and back to the Merry with little effort and in the anime Ocean's Dream Arc, Sanji was able to carry the 300,000,000 Belly's worth of soild gold in sack over his shoulder, something Nami could barely drag across the ground. One example of his inhuman strength is shown during the Skypiea Arc, while riding on aboard the Merry Go, he was capable of lifting a large mallet that looked to have weighed several tons (though this is unlikely, as it belonged to Usopp and as such was probably another Usopp Pound decoy) before using it to slam an Impact Dial that was sitting on top of a barrel; needless to say, the impact would have most likely busted a hole on the Merry Go's deck had it not been absorbed by the Dial. After Luffy and Usopp dueled in Water 7, Sanji was able to easily restrain Chopper in Heavy Point from going to intervine, as well as later being able to pick up and throw Franky, a large cyborg, very high (albeit with Zolo's aid). Sanji was also able to hold Nami above his head and keep her balanced while receiving countless attacks to his body from Absalom. More recently Sanji was shown lifting a huge pile of wounded Minks with little help. Another example of his physical might is seen when he was able to hold Absalom in place by gripping onto his leg, despite the latter's reinforced muscular structure and being struck multiple times while doing so. Another example of his physical might is seen when he was able to hold Absalom in place by gripping onto his leg, despite the latter's reinforced muscular structure and being struck multiple times while doing so. His upper body is also superhumanly durable as well, having been known to take head-on attacks like Kuroobi's fists and half of Jabra's "Gekkou Juushigan" just before counter-attacking them with his kicks, and, along with Zolo, he has also shown himself to be resilient enough to be able to take Kuma Bartholomew's "Ursa Shock" attack head-on, despite having just endured an exhausting battle with the giant zombie Oars, and still remain conscious afterwards, before being knocked out by Zolo. After his two years of training, his body has become much more stronger and faster, being able to break the neck of a Pacifista with only a kick, critically damaging it, and not showing any trouble afterwards (something he was not able to do before the timeskip) or being able to break a Sea-Prism Stone cage just with kicks (as seen in Episode of Luffy). He is also now able to withstand pressures of over 5000 feet under water without a coating, a depth which would have crushed a submarine. His overall endurance has also increased, as he was seen being able to take direct punches from both Jimbei and Luffy D. Monkey to the head, from both sides simultaneously, with relatively minor injuries (though left unconscious on the ground). Also, during the time which he spent running away from the Queers on the Momoiro Island, he had developed both the "Blue Walk" and "Sky Walk", techniques similar to the Six Powers' technique Moonwalk, enabling him the ability to swim (at great speeds) and fly respectively. His new strength is shown when Sanji manages to fight on par with Vergo, a Navy Vice Admiral who could also fight the likes of Chaser Smoker equally, for a short period of time, even after being wounded by attacks from Caesar Clown and having one of his legs broken. His physical power was later recognized by one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Doflamingo Don Quixote, who was forced to restrain Sanji's movements after the Straw Hat member landed several blows, and only suffered minor injuries from the Warlord's initial attacks. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, Sanji was able to easily overpower his brother Yonji Vinsmoke (who bullied him in the past) and emerge from the conflict without a scratch which is notable as their father stated Yonji's strength was formidable. Sanji was also able to match his father Judge Vinsmoke, the leader of Germa 66, in a duel before he was overwhelmed by the latter's advanced technology and underhanded moves and kicked his older brother Niji's face, forcing the brother to fix his jaw. Sanji also defeated Bobbin with one kick, despite the Big Mom pirate's great reputation. His sister Reiju Vinsmoke was in awe at how strong he has become since she last saw him describing him as a "beast". Sanji's attacks are even strong enough to make his captian Monkey D Luffy briefly pass out when struck by them, something only Lucci Rob has accomplished before. Unlike his present self, when Sanji was a child, he was weaker than his siblings (who always outpaced him) to the point that he was considered a disappointment and a failure to his family. This is due to the drug that Sora (Sanji's mother) took during her pregnancy to ensure Sanji would still have his humanity, thus resulting in him without any apparent genetic enhancements much to Judge's fury. Tactical and Informational Wit Though he's one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Sanji can also be a skilled tactician if need be. This was particularly evident in the Alabasta Saga, where he was responsible for both disguising himself as Mr. 3 and fooling Crocodile into believing that the Straw Hats were dead on Little Garden, and posing as "Mr. Prince" to get the Straw Hats out of Rain Dinners in Alabasta. In the Skypiea Arc, when he and Usopp snuck onboard the Maxim in order to save Nami, Sanji took a detour and destroyed the ship's main engine, which would have crippled the flying vessel, had it not been for the back up engines. During the Water 7 Arc, he went on his own and waited patiently at the train station in case Robin were to leave. With his instincts confirmed of her departure, Sanji left Nami a Baby Transponder Snail and a letter of his intentions...though half the letter was babble of his love for her, and even worse, the hiding place of the letter was very obvious marked with red paint, with large hearts for Nami and a threat for anyone else not to read it. During the Enies Lobby Arc, he took over the fight with Jabra and reminded Usopp, that he is better suited for assisting Robin from a distance, while he himself was better suited for front line fighting. And he later shut the Gates of Justice, giving the crew an opportunity to escape the Buster Call. Sanji also had a fondness for reading books when he was younger and knows of many legends, albeit they are mostly "Fairy-Tale" like recollection of legends in nature opposed to Robin's "Historic" recollection of all sorts of legends. In fact, he had already heard of the legendary ingredient the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna before he even saw it. And he has also been familiar with the tale of Noland Mombran through the book King of Liars, Noland. And through a book on Curséd Fruit he learned of the Clear-Clear Fruit, although since he only had interest in that particular fruit what else he knows on Cursed Fruit is currently unclear. Stealth Master Sanji has an immense amount of skill at sneaking, rivaling that of Nami and Robin, at a tender age he was able to escape the Germa Kingdom and avoid detection for 13 years. As an adult Sanji's stealth skill was still prominent as he was the only Strawhat to avoid to detection from Baroque Works until the final battle in Alubarna. In the anime-only G-8 Arc, Sanji showed no trouble sneaking around the base and was forced to help his far less stealthy captain avoid detection. In Water 7, Sanji infiltrated the Puffing Tom right under the noses of CP9, who are masters of espionage and stealth; even Rob Lucci exclaimed his amazement at this feat. Sanji also moved around the heavily guarded Whole Cake Chateau with no difficulty (avoiding detection from Pudding) and successfully broke into the infirmary to speak with his sister, Renju, by tying up the guard. It should be noted Sanji dislikes being forced to sneak, saying he prefers a straight fight. Facial Reconstruction Sanji is capable of reconstructing someone's face simply by kicking them. This ability of his debuted when Sanji was facing off against Wanze. During his fight with Wanze, he did not seem to have any control over that ability. In fact it was discovered by accident- the kicks he inflicted to Wanze's face unintentionally reshaped it little by little until he looked entirely different, and it was reversed when the kick Sanji used to defeat him hit so hard it knocked his face back to normal. However, later in the series, he seems to have mastered it. Evidence of that is clearly seen when Sanji reconstructed Duval's face. Sanji clearly states that he did it on purpose, which in term means he has mastered that ability. He is also capable of smashing faces up, as seen when his younger brother Yonji incited his anger and got the right side of his face dented in for his efforts, and he needed to have his head crushed by a high-power steel hydraulic-press in order to push his face back into alignment after attempts to pound away the dent with a mallet didn't work. Culinary Expertise Sanji is a exceptional culinary master of the highest caliber, possessing vast knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of delicious food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in his use of knives. His sense of taste also is not lacking; often, he is able to deduce the qualities of aspects (i.e. ingredients, and method of cooking and preparations) involved in a prepared dish in a very short period of time. By the end of the two year timeskip, it has been shown that Sanji has already won the 99 recipes of Kamabakka Kingdom's Attack Cuisine as prizes for managing to defeat the Crazy Karate masters on Momoiro. Attack Cuisine Attack Cuisine (攻めの料理, Seme no Ryōri) is a special kind of cooking only found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates a powerful aura and flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Ivankov Emporio that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the New Crazy Karate are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine. Exceptions to this rule may occur, as seen when Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. As of yet, only one of the 99 recipes has been revealed in detail: * Hormone Soup with Sea Pork (海ブタ肉入りホルモンスープ, Umibuta-niku iri Horumon Suupu): A large pot of soup made from pork and with laced hormones. It is able to rejuvenate the consumer's energy and strength. Chivalric Sense Sanji has demonstrated several times that he takes chivalry to such an extent that he can sense when a woman is in danger even when he is nowhere close to being within earshot, such as when Broggy approached Nami in Little Garden or when Tashigi was in tears after the betrayal of Vergo in Punk Hazard. However, this can be a weakness, as he refuses to attack a woman even at the cost of injury. This led to him sustaining serious damage against Kalifa until Nami showed up, and being at the mercy of Viola and her henchmen in Dressrosa. As a possible extension of this however, he seems to also be able to detect sincerity (or lack thereof) in women. In the latter example for instance, Sanji was able to tell that Viola truly felt despair under Doflamingo's control, despite her earlier boasting. When Robin Nico tried to leave the crew and discourage Sanji from chasing after her, he was able to tell that she was holding something back, later telling Chopper that "When a woman lies, a real man forgives her". The source of his chivalry was shown to be Zeff as during the Whole Cake Island Arc, when his sister Reiju Vinsmoke asked him where he got his sense of chivalry, a flashback to his training days shown him being kicked by Zeff when he protested to Zeff's decision to not take a female cook when he said that Zeff should kick a female employee just like he does to all of his other crews. Zeff told Sanji that a man is not meant to kick women, stating it to be "the iron-clad rule of this universe since the time of dinosaurs", afterwards continuing that he'll punish Sanji by himself, even implying a suicide if Sanji ever "screws up as a man." When asked by Sanji why he'd go to such an extent, Zeff replied that it is his duty as Sanji's parent. Fighting Style Black Foot Style :Main article: Black Foot Style Sanji has mastered a martial art referred to as the "Black Foot Style" that the pirate Zeff apparently taught him. His legs and feet are extremely powerful, able to smash boulders and effortlessly defeat creatures much larger than himself (like Banana Gators and Mohmoo). His legs also imbue him with supreme agility, and his speed is close to superhuman as he was easily capable of out-pacing the super fast CP9 member Kalifa despite ultimately being beaten by her (though he stated that he refuses to fight women). He has also stated that the reason he fights with his feet is that he does not want to risk damaging his hands as he needs them to cook, though handstands aren't prohibited. He is also able to use one-handed handstands, and execute consecutive back handsprings (as seen during his fight with Jabra). After spending two years running away from okama, his sprinting abilities have reached a point where he can momentarily run under water, using a Geppo-like technique he calls "Blue Walk". Not only is he not slowed down by the weight of water (as he was during the Arlong Park Arc), he can run in it to a degree of incredible speed. Usopp has stated that Sanji's speed under water is on par with a merman, who are at their physical prime while under water. He is also able to leap and run much farther than most humans. He has improved this to using his version of "Geppo" in a move he names the "Sky Walk". Whether or not his proficiency with the technique is on par with other CP9's members still remains a mystery. Sanji is shown in Movie Gold to be able to carry at least two people with "Sky Walk" as he carried Nami and Carina with no sign of diffculty or decreased speed. Also after the timeskip, it's been shown that he can now utilize fire in his strikes similar to his Diable Jambe. This is partially due to the trauma Sanji endured from the last two years, so much so that simply reminding himself of it causes him to burst out in flames through sheer anger. He demonstrates this by easily defeating the gigantic merman Wadatsumi, using "Rage Memories" while in this mental state to engulf the massive foe in flames. This unusual martial art seemingly takes some inspiration from the Brazilian martial art, Capoeira, the Korean martial art Taekwondo and may have taken from the Chinese art of Tan Tui. It bears an almost identical line, in name and in style, to the extremely powerful and dangerous (to both the user and opponent) style, Blood Leg. Inspirations may also point to a French fighting style known as Savate. Originally developed by French sailors, Savate employs similar techniques that utilize the hands to support the body and give added power to kicks, and is especially useful on a swaying ship. French law at this time considered hands as lethal weapons, which could lead to death if hands were used to kill someone. Possibly for this reason, Sanji's main opponents throughout the series so far were all martial artists with their own unique style (such as Kuroobi's "Merman Karate", Bon Kurei's "Crazy Karate", Wanze's "Ramen Karate", and Jabra's "Iron Body Karate"), though Sanji's martial skill bested all of them, even Vergo, whose own fighting style matched Sanji's easily still had a hard time. As for using his actual "attacks", Sanji has a very large number of specific kicks and techniques he uses to fight with. It should be noted that he does not call out an attack name whenever he kicks someone or something, but for important events and fights, he usually will. Most of his attacks are said in French and are usually cooking/food terms related in some way to the specific portion of the opponent's body that he's targeting or to the nature of the attack itself. In the English anime, the attacks are changed to be funny sounding, non-existent food items that have something to do with the target area of the attack. Common attacks are "Mutton Shot" (Sanji jumps and flips, and kicks with all his might into the foe's mid-region or head) and "Anti-Manner Kick Course" (one of Sanji's most powerful kicks where he delivers a 180 degree vertical kick upward into a giant foe's torso or back, which is usually used on those he sees as having no manners, e.g. those that attack women; a typical finishing move). Sanji's comedic finishing move "Parage Shoot", is a series of kicks directed at his opponent's face. This results in a rearrangement of the victim's facial structure, often turning them handsome or bishounen-like, as seen with Wanze and Duval. Techniques Before Timeskip After Timeskip Gallery Diable Jambe In the Enies Lobby Arc, Sanji reveals a new ability - Diable Jambe, the power to heat his lower legs to a temperature so high that they glow bright red, by spinning rapidly in place, which causes his attack to be more powerful. "Diable" means for "Devil" in French and it's also the name of a kitchen tool. It's probably also a reference to the "sauce à la diable", a French spicy sauce. "Jambe" means "Leg", but the kanji itself reads "Diable's Wind". The aforementioned attacks also have the word Diable Jambe preceding it (ex. "Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot"). The heat of his attacks is so high that contact for even a second could set a person ablaze. Sanji used this ability during his fight with Jabra, in which his normal attacks were not as effective due to his active usage of Iron Body. With the heat of his new ability, Sanji have overcame his inability to smash through Iron Body by burning through it instead. By using the technique "Frit Assorti" in Diable Jambe against Oars, Sanji was able to effectively deflect his direct "Gum-Gum Double Barrel" in order to protect Robin with a single kick. Also revealed during the crew's battle against a Pacifista, it appears that Diable Jambe puts extreme stress upon Sanji's legs. After several uses of the technique, Sanji himself comments that if he were to use the attack one more time, his legs would break. It is unclear at this point in time whether it is Diable Jambe itself that puts stress on his legs, or the strain of kicking the extremely durable Pacifista cyborgs repeatedly. After his two-year experience in "the pit", Sanji becomes strong enough to break the neck of a Pacifista with only a kick, critically damaging it, and not showing any trouble. His tolerance against fire is also astonishing, which would make sense since he is a cook. This would explain why he is able to utilize Diable Jambe without showing any signs of getting burned himself while the opponent gets incinerated at the receiving end. However, Oda has said that it does not damage him because while the Diable Jambe '''burns hot, Sanji's heart burns hotter. After the timeskip, Sanji has become vastly stronger and his attacks are much more powerful, as seen in his fight with a Pacifista. Before the timeskip, Sanji could only kick a Pacifista once because another kick would break his leg, and it did not do much damage. After the two years of training in "hell", he can critically damage a Pacifista with a single kick, which is strong enough to break its neck. '''Diable Jambe '''improves this to the point that his entire leg is now enveloped in large flames. His '''Diable Jambe is now so powerful and hot that even under water, he is able to scorch one of the Kraken's tentacles with "Bien Cuit: Grill Shot", severely injuring it. And later as he was airborne (Sky Walk) he executed another new move called "Poêle à Frire: Spectre", where he stomps his opponents repeatedly with high accuracy and speed, much to the amusement of Luffy and the others. Sanji's Diable Jamble was able to counter his father's advanced battle gear with ease and when Sanji was about to use "Poêle à Frire" against Judge, the Germa King was forced to resort to using a human shield to overpower his son. Later when forced to fight off his Captian, Sanji's Diable Jamble''' "Concasse" was strong enough to make Luffy pass out when Sanji struck him with it. Techniques Before Timeskip After Timeskip Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Sanji possesses the ability to use two forms of Haki: Observation Haki and Armament Haki. Although it is unknown if he can use it, Sanji also knows about Conqueror's Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. Observation Haki Observation Haki is Sanji's specialty concerning Haki. His possession of this form of Haki was first hinted at during the Merman Island Arc, when both he and Zolo were asked by Luffy if they could sense a "wild animal" in the Ryugu Palace, and they both confirmed that they could. Sanji's proficiency at using this form of Haki is evident in the following examples: * He helped Kin'emon recover his torso from within the lake on Punk Hazard, actively using Observation Haki in order to locate the samurai's torso within the dark water. * He was able to perceive Tashigi being beaten by Vergo, despite the considerable distance between them. * He detected a sniper on a rooftop 16 meters above the ground, and intercepted him before he was able to shoot. * He found the Sunny Thousand (with some of their crewmates aboard) in the middle of the sea. * He was even able to tell people's true intentions the first time they meet (as with Kin'emon or Viola, though it did not help with Pudding). * He was also able to sense Cat Viper's aura from within Bege Capone's body castle. Armament Haki It was stated by Luffy that Sanji possesses Haki when discussing it within the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user; since Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor, it confirmed Sanji as a Armament Haki user. However, Sanji did not actively display this ability until his fight with his father, when (much to Judge's surprise) he hardened his right leg in order to block one of his father's spear attacks. Sanji's further use of '''Armament: Hardening to harden his leg can be seen as somewhat fitting as it goes along well with his epithet, "Black Leg". Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons While Sanji's policy, as a chef, is to preserve his hands for the sole purpose of cooking, he has been known to fight with an assortment of different items. Such situations are extremely rare, however. Swordsmanship According to his father, Sanji was trained to use swords. However, due to Sanji's policy of only using his hands for cooking, it is unknown as to the extent of any skills he may retain. He still retain a high level of skill at wielding swords and/or other bladed weapons, as shown by his knife wielding skills, which are shown to be superb and on par with a skilled swordsman, a skill Sanji retained and continuously honed through use in cooking. Houchou Sabaki There has only been one time that Sanji has made an exception to his rule of never using knives (and other kitchen tools) or his hands to fight, though this was a very special case since his foe's armor was made of food (ramen to be exact) and they were fighting in a kitchen. Sanji "borrows" a pair of Wanze's kitchen knives during their battle aboard the Puffing Tom. He has demonstrated excellent precision when using knives, proving himself a skilled swordsman. According to Sanji, the way he performs this style is a first class cook special Hocho Sabaki (包丁捌き, Hōchō Sabaki). * Epluchage (エプリュシャージ, Epuryushāji): The only attack Sanji showed while fighting this style. He uses a pair of kitchen knives to peel away an opponent's armor. "Epluchage" is a French cooking verb which means "to peel away skin". This is first seen being used against Wanze's ramen armor. Other Weapons * Usopp's Special Salt Ball (ウソップ特製ソルトボール, Usoppu Tokusei Soruto Bōru): Sanji was given salt balls by Usopp during the crew's adventure on Thriller Bark, for use in Zombie attacks. He used them to reveal Absalom's position after the zombie commander became invisible through the powers of the Clear-Clear Fruit. * Sanji was seen training a pistol on Miss All Sunday in her first meeting with the Straw Hats, but he did not fire it (likely due to his chivalry). Later, in Zou, he stole a rifle off one of the Firetank Pirates and used it to hold Caesar Clown hostage. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Baratie Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Sanji Vinsmoke One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters